Platinum Coin Mobs
Since mobs which drop platinum faction coins are relatively rare we could make a list of where to find them. Lets include all levels. Mobs known to drop coins: LEVELS 0-19: *SPELLBREAKER TAUKO (3-dot, 7 mob in the Kojani Newbie zone in Tanvu) (Reported not to drop coins although being all caps) *RUJGUM THE CARVER (2-dot, 8 mob in Rindol Storehouse in Thestra) *SULUDYN (3-dot, 10 mob in Serpent of Sihari in Lomshir in Qalia *MASTER UIZA-DO KAHN (3-dot, 10 mob in Ra'Jin Stronghold in Kojan) *FOREMAN SNARLBACK (4-dot, 11 mob in Orcbane Mines in Vault of Heroes in Thestra) *XAOXIN (4-dot, 11 mob in Riftseeker's Torrent in Thestra) *XATHOK (4-dot, 12 mob in Riftseeker's Torrent in Thestra) *THRAKOS THE BLOODSEEKER (5-dot, 11 mob in the orc island in Magi Hold chunk in Kojan) *FLEET COMMANDER MAG'UTHOR (5-dot, 12 mob in Khenvor in Kojan) *AZEBAJ HIVE-KING BZZARZRT (4-dot, 14 mob in Azebaj Hive in Qalia) *LALEN FRAE (2-dot, 15 mob in Veskal's Exchange. Pops after completion of "The Cure" quest series. Normal non-caps one does not drop coins) *MOTHER XIA'LIU (5-dot, 17 mob in Gardens of Xia'Liu in Kojan) *BIG BOSS MASTEN (5-dot, 18 mob in Chrysol Mines in Taunthien Delta in Qalia) *CLAN CHIEF BARGORG (3-dot, 19 mob in Stonecrushers Enclave in Three Rivers in Thestra) *DEATHLORD VILONIS (4-dot, 19 mob in Gulgrethor Fortress in Kojan) *KING JURDIN THUNDERAXE (5-dot, 19 mob in Khegors End in Thestra) LEVELS 20-29: *PRINCE HAR'ZUL RATHETH (5-dot, 20 mob in Chrysol Mines in Taunthien Delta in Qalia) *ELBARION (5-dot, 21 mob in Fallen Lyceum sky part in Kaon's Rush in Thestra) *AMONIR (5-dot, 21 mob in Fallen Lyceum sky part in Kaon's Rush in Thestra) *MORWAEN (4-dot, 21 mob in Fallen Lyceum sky part in Kaon's Rush in Thestra) *RUBICUN (5-dot, 21 mob in Tomb of Lord Tsang in Kojan) *DAILUK, ARCHFIEND OF HAVOC (5-dot, 21 mob in Temple of Dailuk in Qalia) *KALENDRA THE DARK WITCH (5-dot, 22 mob in Kalendra's Coven in Skrillien Point in Qalia) *OVERKING BARRAK (5-dot, 23 mob in Rekk hobgoblin valley in Renton Keep in Thestra) *JAN RA'JIN (5-dot, 23 mob in The Tomb of Lord Tsang in Kojan) *DREAD LORD RAX'TAROJ (5-dot, 23 mob in The Tomb of Lord Tsang in Kojan) *YRGSI NIRTNAD (5-dot, 24 in Conlor's Mine in Shoreline Ruins in Thestra) *GRAND TYRANT MILAS (5-dot, 24 mob in Ksaravi Gulch in Qalia) *RUL'ALOUK THE SOULSCORCHER (5-dot, 24 mob in Imanjal Sacellum in Skrillien Point in Qalia) *MISTRESS ANAYA (4-dot, 24 mob in Hillsbury Manor in Misthaven Crossing in Thestra. Last part of questline there) *MISTRESS BELLA (4-dot, 24 mob in Hillsbury Manor in Misthaven Crossing in Thestra. Last part of questline there) *MISTRESS RAYLIA (4-dot, 24 mob in Hillsbury Manor in Misthaven Crossing in Thestra. Last part of questline there) *Kill KRONUS in CIS and 3 adds pop. Each one is 2-dot, 28-29 mob and can drop coins *AGELESS ONE (x-dot, xx mob in CiS in Qalia) (need better information) *QUEEN AYXLXYX (5-dot, 26 mob in Ant Mound in Renton Keep) *VELETHEZOK (5-dot, 25/26 mob in Skrawlra Rock in Qalia. Needs to be summoned by collecting 3 different color masks) LEVELS 30-39: *ARCH CONJURER ZIRAK (5-dot, 30 mob in the underground catacombs of Trengal Keep in Thestra) *NISHEK (6-dot(?), 31 or 32 mob in Trengal Keep in Thestra. Summoned, need whip from TK6) *THURRE (5-dot, 34 mob in Zossyr Hakrel in Qalia) *OLIGARCH OF DECAY (4-dot, 35 mob in Thelaseen in Thestra in the small ruins not the drake lair) *ZYFUUR (5-dot, 35 mob in Cragwind Ridge in Qalia) *GORLASH TOXIL (5-dot, 37 mob in Dargun's Tomb in Thestra) *BAHAR'NIHAB THE REAPER (6-dot, 37 mob in Fields of Despair in Thestra) *SOLATHUS (6-dot, 38 mob in Ruins of Vol Tuniel on Thestra) *YALSYL VONALYS (6-dot, 38 mob in Thelaseen in Thestra) *HIGHLORD SHO'DAR (5-dot, 38 mob in Thelaseen in Thestra) *MYRION THE PURE (5-dot, 38 mob in Spires Keep in Thestra) *WARLORD SETHRAK (6-dot, 38 mob in Von Tuniel in Thestra) LEVELS 40-49: *GORMEL THE ANCIENT (6-dot, 40 mob in Karrus Hakrel in Qalia. Summoned) *HIGH COMMANDER RAKH'YOR (6-dot, 40(?) in Greystone in Thestra) (exact level needed) *HRUK (6-dot, 40 mob in Karrus Hakrel in Qalia) *TAJIIHOSK (6-dot, 41 mob in Karrus Hakrel in Qalia) *OBSIDERRU (6-dot 40ish summoned mob in Karrus Hakrel in Qalia. Needs 30 aqual orbs for summon) (exact level needed) *DRILLLZARAX (6-dot, 41 mob in Islands of Madness in Qalia. Mob pops in tower) *HIGH TORMENTOR ZERAXEZ (6-dot, 42 mob in Vi'rak lair in Thestra(?)) *XAALESEESH THE INFERNO (6-dot, 42 mob in Vi'rak lair in Thestra(?)) *ERTHENA (6-dot, 42 mob in River Palace in Qalia, kill her son outside dungeon to spawn it, needs 2 counterspellers to be killed *BAROOSKI (6-dot, 43 mob in Velerium Mines in Lost Canyon in Thestra) *OVERWARDEN EHU DAL (6-dot, 44 mob in Sunset Pointe in Qalia) *WARLORD KHURANG (6-dot, 44 mob in Sunset Pointe in Qalia *FATHER XENNU (6-dot, 45 mob in Mind's Crown in Qalia) *NAXXILLAR (4-dot, 45 mob in Mind's Crown in Qalia) *EXXILAR (4-dot, 45 mob in Mind's Crown in Qalia) *ARAXXISHAR (4-dot, 45 mob in Mind's Crown in Qalia) *KALL'RAA THE DARK MUSE (5-dot, 47 mob in Tricksters Haven in Razad in Qalia) LEVELS 50+: *MAJORDOMO DJARN (6-dot, 53 mob in Rahz Inkur in Qalia) *WARLORD in RI in Qalia (dot + other info needed) *ALUUL (6-dot, 53 mob in RI in Qalia) *DJUUL (6-dot, 53 mob in RI in Qalia) *SHALUU (6-dot, 53 mob in RI in Qalia) *KHORR (6-dot, 53 mob in RI in Qalia) *KING MNALUS (6-dot, 50 mob in swamps in Thestra) *LORD FALADRIEL (6-dot, 50 or 53 mob in Flordiel, Thestra) *QUEEN VIXXAEVA (6-dot, 53 mob in swamps in Thestra) *PHAROAH SHEKHAN NKOSA (5-dot, 51 mob in Nusibe Necropolis in Qalia) *KEHEPFA ASIM alias Godking of the Xakrin (5-dot, 51 mob in Nusibe Necropolis in Qalia) *NEPHERIT (6-dot, 50 mob in TOT temple before flip in Qalia) *HORUM THE BLASPHEMER (6-dot, 50 mob last of the flipped names in TOT in Qalia) *ARCHMAGE HEGNERIAN (6-dot, 53 mob in Mnalus Caves in Thestra) *RAFFEN (6-dot, 53 mob in Old Targonor in Thestra) *AKANDE (6-dot, 53 mob in Old Targonor in Thestra) *SHORUL (6-dot, 53 mob in Old Targonor in Thestra) *CENNFAR (6-dot, 53 mob in Old Targonor in Thestra) *NARANDA (6-dot, 53 mob in Old Targonor in Thestra) *TEKAR (6-dot, 53 mob in Old Targonor in Thestra) *CHATH + his pet (6-dot, 53 mob in Heroes Plain in Thestra) *SHADOW (6-dot, 53 mob in Isle of Shadows in Thestra) *SYD (6-dot, 53 mob in SOuthern Stonepie Ridge in Thestra) *STRIFE (6-dot, 53 mob in Ridge of Memories in Thestra) *TISHRA (6-dot, 53 mob in Gorgalok in Thestra) *KRONAX (x-dot, xx mob in Umyebum Crypt in ToT in Qalia) (dot + info needed)